The clash of the mutants
by Kamin-kan
Summary: SpongeBob, BikiniBottom, and RockBottom haqve been infected by Sandy's cemical formula, The Melecular Power Generator. And SpongeBob is in the middle!


**SpongeBob Squarepants**

"**The clash of the mutants"**

To all the haters of my fanficition, I am telling u, u don't have to read this, so bugger off. But to all the lovers, thank you, I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Spongebob; reads minds (shields), weather control<p>

Patrick; flexibility, morphing

Sandy; telekinetic, super smart (teleportation), mind control

; x-ray vision, heat vision,

Plankton; growth ability, invincible

Squidward; seer, terekinetic (controls plants)

Gary; time manipulation, self multiplication

; spike production

Larry the lobster; super strength

Pearl; power stealing

Mermaid man; super healing, super speed

Barnacle boy; flight

Dirty bubble; transformation

Man ray; claw production

**Chapter one**

"**The change" **

Honk! Honk! Hon-tick! Spongebob turned off his alarm clock, sat up in bed and yawned," wow that was a long new years," he yawned," party last night, huh Gar-bear," he grumbled as he looked at the side of his bed.

Gary was still asleep, purring," awwwww," Sponge got out of bed, walked over to Gary and kissed his shell. He went to the end of his bed and slipped on his slippers. He shuffled to the upstairs bathroom, turned on the light and looked in the mirror. He hade five o'clock shadow, and one of his molars were cracked,"_ what happened last night,_" he tried to remember but the thought would not come back to him.

"O well, maybe Pat would tell me," Spongebob shrugged and turned on the shower.

He put on his towel and went into his room to his drawers. He opened it and got underwear and socks, then put them on. Then he went to his closet and put on the closest pair of trousers he could find. Then he ran down the stairs, into the kitchen to find Gary eating his breakfast," hey Gar,"he said while walking towards the toaster.

"Mow meow mew," Gary groaned while taking a bite of snail food.

"Its," Spongebob looked at his watch in amazement," oh no, I almost late for work," he grabbed the toast, put it in his mouth and ran to the front door. He went to the door, but instead he slammed face first on the door. "OWWW, OW, OW," he said covering his face, he pushed the door open to find Patrick sleeping in front of the door.

"_Oh god, Patrick is asleep in front of my door,"_ Sponge thought to himself while pushing the big pink body. He finally was able to squeeze through the door, it slammed right behind him, and he ran and ran and ran.

* * *

><p>"Order up, one krabby patty with kelp fries and a diet coke, here you go Squid," Sponge screamed from behind the grill.<p>

Squidward groaned, "what ever, I don't care."

"_Squids in a bad mood, more bad than usual, I wonder what's wrong," _SpongeBob thought to himself.

DONG! The clock struck five," yah time to go to Sandy's,", "well my shift is over by Mr.K,"

* * *

><p>Knock! Knock! SpongeBob knocked on Sandy's medal door. A moment of silence passed until a buzz came through, "who is it," said Sandy from the intercom.<p>

"Its SpongeBob," he said. Ten seconds later Sandy's voice came back on,"

What do you want," said scornfully.

Shocked and confused he said the first thing that came to mind,"I wanted to see you," he blurted.

"Just go away," Sandy coughed.

"but-bu," sadness rushed through him," _why did I say that I am so stupid why is she so mad."_

"I said go away!" she screamed into the microphone, then a click told SpongeBob that she hung up.

tears started accumulating in his eyes, "what I do, I-I don't remember anything,"

* * *

><p><em>Sandy, SpongeBob, Patrick, , and Squidward were at Sandy's tree dome, talking, laughing, and dancing the sponge to the 80s. "Wow you're a great dancer SB," Sandy chuckled while dancing with him.<em>

"_Wow, thanks Sandy, you're an awesome dancer to," SpongeBob smiled._

_Sandy blushed," aww shucks." She laid out her hand and smiled at SpongeBob._

_He stared at it for a second, then he grabbed it and was swung to the middle of the area. Then the song ended and was turned to a slow dance, but Sandy did not hesitate to stop dancing. She swayed side to side and ended up laying her dome on the top of his head. The song ended and they coughed and they brushed off their cloths. _

"_Well, I'll be back," he chuckled. He opened her tree dome door, walked up the stairs ,and went to the bathroom, but was tripped by a root and hit his head on the chestnut table that knocked over one of Sandy's experiments, then everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>What will happen to SpongeBob, see in the next chapter. Major cliff hanger<em>_. _


End file.
